nintendaskfandomcom-20200215-history
Doopliss (asktehdoopliss)
Doopliss is the muse of the Nintendask blog asktehdoopliss, and is one of multiple muses based off the character Doopliss from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Caring for few but himself, Doopliss loves using his transformation powers to pull pranks or to get his own way. History Pre-Death Doopliss was born in a time before the Mushroom Kingdom to two Twilighter farmers under the name Daniel Dresden. He was the fifth of twelve siblings, seven brothers and four sisters. He was born into a most tumultuous time for his home nation, the Apricot Kingdom, ruled by Princess Apricot. Barbarians from across the seas as well as neighboring kingdoms threatened the lands with frequent raids, making it difficult for peasant farmers, such as Daniel's family, to make a consistent, secure living. This time period was also a time when disease was far less preventable, so many of Daniel's siblings, along with his father, succumbed to various diseases that would be preventable today. Daniel's mother, Sarah, was like a rock to him, remaining consistent and unwavering despite all this. When Daniel was still a young man, his farm was set upon by raiders of a neighboring kingdom, whom killed his remaining siblings as well as his mother. The event, which Daniel considered to be preventable if only the ruling monarch actually bothered to protect her people, caused him to swear vengeance on the upper class and all those who sat on their high horse. The remainder of Daniel's life remained uneventful, and he was unable to act upon his threat of vengeance. He became married to Aryn Dresden and had six kids. He died at 43 due to complications from pneumonia. On his death bed, he showed great regret and not accomplishing anything with his life, and his desire to become any other being on the planet - as long as it wasn't him - possibly caused him to adopt the ghostly presence of a duplighost. Post-Death After dying, Daniel was confused by the nature of his post-death form. After some wandering, he met another duplighost named Stanley who'd been a duplighost for a long time. Stanley told Daniel about the rules surrounding being a duplighost as well as mentoring him and helping to hone his powers. After Stanley unexpectedly ascended, Daniel took his mentor's signature party hat and bow tie for himself to carry on Stanley's legacy. Daniel, realizing that his death was a new beginning for him, renamed himself Doopliss the duplighost. Over the course of a couple thousand years, Doopliss subsisted, pulling pranks of varying severity and doing his best to mess with the ruling class. While much of this history is generally unknown to many, including Doopliss himself (whose memory is a bit foggy at times), it is known that over this time Doopliss has managed to set some nations to war against each other, cause friction in governments, and has received numerous degrees over the course of many years. At some point Doopliss settled down in an intimidating building known as the Creepy Steeple, an abandoned cathedral where he stays along with his pet parrot and an ensemble of boos. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Prior to the events of The Thousand Year Door, Doopliss managed to acquire an object of great power: the crystal star. Using the star's power he chose to relieve his boredom by turning the local residents of Twilight Town into pigs. The town was nearly entirely transformed when Mario, along with several of his partners, arrived at Creepy Steeple and attempted to stop him. Doopliss, who began to lose the battle, used his enhanced powers to swap identities with Mario and began masquerading as the plumber. Mario, aided by the shadow siren Vivian, managed to reverse this curse and defeated Doopliss, reclaiming his identity and the crystal star. Doopliss fled Creepy Steeple, injured, and ran into the shadow sirens Beldam and Marilyn. Seeking revenge against the plumber, Doopliss joined the duo as the new shadow siren. His first act as part of the shadow sirens was to masquerade as celebrity Zip Toad on the Excess Express in order to gather ingredients to make a bomb that would incapacitate Mario and his friends. He is found out and is forced to flee, the bomb plot thwarted. He, along with the other Shadow Sirens, break into Poshley Sanctum and steal the Crystal Star there, which ends up being a fake. Doopliss' next trick is to steal the form or Professor Frankly, and tricks Mario into opening the Thousand Year Door so the Shadow Sirens and the X-Nauts can get inside. In one last battle in the Shadow Temple, Doopliss is defeated along with the other Shadow Sirens by Mario, who goes on to defeat the Shadow Queen. Doopliss, at this point fed up with Beldam's treatment of him, leaves the Shadow Sirens. Bitter about his repeated failures, Doopliss' luck changes when Flurrie, a wind spirit that was Mario's partner as well as a high-class actress, praises his great acting abilities and convinces him to play Mario in a stage production of the events of the Thousand Year Door. The show is a huge success, and Doopliss is launched into stardom. Due to his radically different appearance off the stage as opposed to on, few people recognize him in his blanket form. Start of Blog Doopliss, upon hearing about a new way to spread his mischief via the internet medium tumblr, teamed up with writer Doopmun to create a tumblr ask blog. Originally starting the blog as ask-doopliss, the blog's name was soon changed to asktehdoopliss. From then on Doopliss sporadically would answer questions as well as pull prank on other muses in the community. Unique to Doopliss was his method of response; he would often use audio messages to record and respond messages, unlike many of the blogs who stuck to text and art responses. Doopliss, since joining the blog community, has retired from his part in The Thousand Year Door and is instead part of a hit, award winning comedy sitcom Too Many Asks. Nintendask Hunger Games Doopliss, thinking he'd signed up for a cooking competition, joined the Nintendask Hunger Games. He quickly realized after the competition began that the Hunger Games were a fierce competition where it was a very real possibility that'd he'd become even more dead than he already was. At first attempting to isolate himself for safety by sticking to the trees, this strategy soon proved futile when he was attacked by Count Bleck. Fleeing for his life, Doopliss briefly joined up with Goombert and Flavio, part parted ways after he became thoroughly weirded out by Flavio. Running into another group led by William B. Bullet and his good friend Goombrianna Castana, Doopliss remained with this group till the end of the games, suffering many hardships and stains during that time. When Doopliss, Goombrianna, and William were the only three remaining survivors, they were attacked by a tracker jacker swarm. Goombrianna, who was forced to kill a hallucinogenic Willia in order to survive, was distraught and asked for Doopliss to kill her and win the game. Unable to go through with it, Doopliss instead faked his own death making Goombrianna the winner of the games. When mun Goombs showed up to award Goombrianna her prize, Doopliss unsuccessfully attempted to transform into Hooktail and attack her. The prize, which ended up being a save block, ended up bringing everyone back to life, albeit the only ones who remembered the events of the games were Doopliss and Goombrianna. Personality and Relationships Doopliss is a very jaded and cynical duplighost who cares for few other people besides himself. He views the world and the people in a negative light, that the planet is filled with self-righteous idiots who wallow around like pigs in hopes of being at the top of that wriggling mass. Since he's supposedly recognized the system for what it is, he considers himself not only above the system but above all the people caught in it too. As such he has little respect for monarchs, politicians, and people who go along with the system not questioning their role. However Doopliss is far from a serious, miserable individual. Often Doopliss is a goofball that messes around and enjoys pulling pranks. Because of how old he is, the duplighost has little care for short term consequences as he doesn't consider them to be worth any mind in the long run. As a result he will willingly pull cruel practical jokes with little empathy for the victim. Curiously enough Doopliss has a strong regard for education, and is very big on the importance of educating yourself for the purpose of rising above the system. Knowledge and secrets both rest in the same boat for Doopliss, who prizes having information on prank targets as well as information in general. Doopliss, being that he's a walking blanket, has a strong romantic attraction to other pieces of fabric. As a result he's also placed a strong level of importance on the act of doing laundry, which can simply be a shower for the duplighost, or be something to use for a romantic occasion. His favorite detergent is Downy. He also has a strong love for soap operas, among which his favorite is Days of Our Shys. Supposedly this is because Doopliss gets a kick out of the over acting as well as seeing individuals gets upset and frustrated over what he considers to be mundane, insignificant things. Jacques the Parrot- Originally trapped in the basement to keep Doopliss' name a secret, Jacques is now free to roam Creepy Steeple and occasionally hangs out with Doopliss, though the two rarely get along. Doopliss believes Jacques is still hanging around just for the free food and board, and that might not be too far off the truth. ''Goombrianna Castana- ''Doopliss' best friend and fellow troublemaker, Goombrianna is a mischievous young Goomba that uses her aura to cause all sorts of mischief, which Doopliss loves. Doopliss also appreciates her willingess to work above the law towards her own goals. Doopliss promises that when (or is it if?) he ascends, Goombrianna will, hands down, take up his mantle as a professional prankster. ''Goombella Tramella- ''Mario's partner and budding archaeologist, Doopliss' relationship with her has changed greatly since the events of Thousand Year Door. While at first furious towards her for stopping his plans as well as irked at her unwillingness to use her tattling powers for more questionable purposes, Doopliss has developed a begrudging respect towards her as a frenemy. Goombella shares his passion for learning, which he appreciates, and the amount of amusement he has for the goomba makes him enjoy being around her, if only to pick on her. Doopliss' party hat and Goombella's pith hat are alse dating, but that's another story entirely. ''Flavio- ''Doopliss despise Flavio with a passion on account that the yellow-skinned sailor is extremely freaky in Doopliss' eyes, as well as from the fact that the ask community likes to ship the two of them together as a joke, which annoys Doopliss to no end. After the Hunger Games where Flavio went crazy and attacked Doopliss, he has been trying his best to steer clear of the red-suited menace. Powers and Abilities Doopliss is a duplighost, an undead apparition that has the ability to take on the forms of others. After encountering an individual and "scanning them", Doopliss is able to pull ectoplasmic energy from the ghost realm (nearly endless in supply) to reshape his body into that of someone he's scanned, as well as imbue himself with the abilities of the individual he's copied. A "scan" of someone lasts indefinitely, so once Doopliss has scanned someone he always has the option to turn into them. This has resulted in Doopliss building up a staggering collection of transformations over time, ranging from common mooks to major players such as Mario and Bowser. Chances are if they exist, Doopliss can transform into them. Doopliss' transformation abilities can also allow him to regenerate from wounds received in other forms. If his arm is cut off while he's transformed into a koopa Troopa, for example, transforming back into his regular form (or another form) will allow him to recover his limb. Doopliss can also very shortly float in the air, typically only long enough for him to hurl himself at an enemy in order to body slam them. Trivia * Doopliss is aware of and regularly breaks the fourth wall, often making pop culture references and evening crashing at the mun's place if he's bored. * In a community where most characters are humanized, Doopliss is a curious exception in that he retains his appearance from in-game. * Doopliss and Goombella, despite being at odds with each other much of the time, have muns that actually became fast friends.